A Deeper Kind of Love
by lesipiratecat
Summary: After a hard case, Tony finally realizes how much Tim means to him and he proposes, leading to some of the most important decisions either has had to make. a very fluffy look into the love Tony and Tim share. contains slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its character. If I did, it probably wouldn't be as good cauz there would be too much McNozzo. Heehee

Note: This is a very fluffy thing that I thought of during one of my "I need to write now before my brain explodes!" moments. There will be male-on-male sex and a wedding, so if that's not your thing then don't read this. As always, your comments always help me be better so feel free to send me any kind of comment you want. Thank you all!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

It was a slow day so far. No new cases had come in, but it wasn't even lunchtime yet. There was still plenty of time for someone to commit a crime. Team Gibbs was working on some mundane paper work. Yet, as it got closer to lunchtime, Tony realized he couldn't really focus. His thoughts kept going back to the previous night, to the really hot sex he had had with his lover.

He stared at his computer screen as he remembered. _Vance had asked for both Gibbs and Tony to stay late and help him with a mission he was overseeing in the Middle East. Tony had never really been called on for help by Vance before, and he had swelled with pride as he followed Gibbs into MTAC. He knew his Bossman trusted him completely and valued his skills as an agent, but he didn't think Vance did. He tried to keep that feeling as the minutes turned into hours. The mission had suddenly, unexpectedly gone wrong. It appeared there was a mole and Vance, Gibbs, and Tony had to use all their skills and patience to get back on a proper course._

_Finally, they'd succeeded and the mission ended successfully. Now of course they had a mole problem, but that would be dealt with another time. Tony, never having experienced this before, was exhausted. More mentally than physically, but still. So Vance set Gibbs and Tony free. Tony got another surprise when Vance had congratulated him on a job well done as they were leaving. Gibbs had clapped him on the back and gave him a proud smile. Tony felt more proud and important than he had in a long time._

_So when he walked into his apartment, he had more energy than he expected. He planned to maybe call his lover to see if they were still awake and/or he'd watch a movie before going to bed. He opened his door and plopped his keys on the counter. He was about to reach for the lightswitch when someone's hands wrapped around his eyes._

"_Guess who," an alluring voice called in Tony's ear._

_The immediate panic he'd felt evaporated, knowing exactly who was being him. But to be silly, he asked, "Santa Clause?"_

_The person behind him chuckled and gently slapped him on the back of the head. Tony smirked and turned around, pressing his lips to his lover's. His lover hummed in appreciation. Tony pulled away only to reach for the lightswitch. Standing there in sweat pants and a plain green t-shirt was his lover._

"_Hey Tim," Tony smiled warmly, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I knew it might be a long night for you and I didn't wanna sleep alone, so I just decided to wait for you here," Tim smiled shyly. God, Tim could be so cute._

_He quickly stepped closer to McGee and grabbed his face, pulling his lips back to his for a kiss that quickly turned passionate. McGee's hands grabbed Tony's hips and pulled him closer as Tony's hands moved to grab Tim's hair. After a moment, Tim moved his hands to remove Tony's jacket, then the shirt underneath, so the older man was topless. Tony didn't want to be the only one topless so he removed Tim's shirt too. They ran their fingers over each other's skin for a few moments, growing hard within only the first few touches. Tony reached into Tim's pants and ran his fingertips lightly over his cock. Tim moaned into Tony's mouth._

"_Bed," Tony growled between kisses, "Now."_

_Tim pulled Tony back into his bedroom and threw Tony on the bed. Normally, Tim was the more submissive one, but tonight Tony was much more than happy to let him take control. He grabbed Tim as the younger man landed on top of him and brought their lips back together. Tim dipped his hips so that their hard cocks rubbed together. Tony moaned. Tim broke the kiss, "These are in the way." He stood up to rip Tony's pants and boxers off, then his own. Then he returned to where he was and latched his lips to Tony's neck._

_Tony thrust upwards to grind their cocks again, causing both men to moan. Tim bit down on the bottom of Tony's neck as a sign of punishment. Tony panted as he did it again, wanting to be punished. Again Tim bit him and growled. The next time Tony did it, Tim pushed off the bed and turned to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out three pairs of handcuffs._

_Tony's eyes widened in anticipation and moved so that his hands and feet were closer to the top and bottom bed posts. Tim smirked sexily as he first cuffed Tony's feet as close to each corner as he could get. Then he cuffed Tony's hand together, threading the cuffs through the bars to keep them there. Tony was shivering with excitement and impatience. He watched Tim hungrily. Finally, Tim was satisfied Tony was mostly immobile. He went back to kissing Tony then ran his left hand down Tony's body. Tony started to quake at the light touch and gasped when Tim ran his fingers over his cock. Tony moved his head to the side to breathe. Tim kissed down his chin, neck, and chest and came to flick a tongue over Tony's nipples. Tony cried out softly. Tim wrapped his hand around Tony's dick as his started sucking on one of Tony's nipples._

_Soon Tim moved to the other one as he kept up his agonizingly slow pace on Tony's dick. When Tony started to move his hips, trying to make Tim move faster, Tim used one leg to hold him down._

_He stopped when Tony finally begged, "Tim. Please."_

_Tim broke away from his nipple and moved to whisper in his ear, "Please what?"_

"_Please. Fuck. Me."_

"_Please fuck you what?"_

"_Please. Fuck me. Master."_

_Tim smirked, his dick twitching from the nickname Tony called him when Tim was the dominant one, which wasn't often. He sat up on his knees to reach for the lube that sat in the same table he got the cuffs. Tony watched hungrily as Tim lathered up his fingers, reached down, and ran a finger over his throbbing hole. Tony threw his head back as he groaned. Tim pressed his finger in slowly until it was all the way in. Then he worked Tony's muscles until he could fit a second then a third then a fourth finger. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tony._

_Once all four fingers were in he pressed them in enough so he could graze Tony's prostate. Tony moaned loudly._

"_You like that?" Tim taunted._

_Tony just nodded._

_Tim pressed the spot again, "Do you want more?"_

_Again Tony nodded and begged, "Yes. Yes. More. Please master."_

_Tim slowly pulled his fingers out, lubed up his dick, and moved so he could push himself into Tony. They both moaned as Tim breached Tony's hole. Tim slowly and steadily moved until he was balls deep. Then he paused to give Tony time to relax. Soon, Tony whimpered, showing Tim he was ready._

_Tim rode him slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. But soon Tony moaned, "Faster. Harder. Master."_

_Tim leaned down to give him a quick kiss before fucking Tony as hard and fast as he could. He managed to hit Tony's prostate every time. It didn't take too long for Tony's face to contort and Tim knew he was close._

"_That's it," he panted in Tony's ear, "Come. Without me. Even touching. Your cock. Do it!"_

_With that order, Tony flung over the edge and came with a loud moan. Feeling Tony contract around him Tim followed, his hips convulsing as he came into his lover. Then he collapsed and they rode out their orgasms in each other's arms._

Smiling with the memory, Tony made sure no one could see that he was half hard under his desk from the mere memory of last night. He turned to look at McGee with a warm smile.

They had been together for about two and a half years now. They had come out to their NCIS family at a bar one night. Of course, Tony had talked to Gibbs one-on-one in the older man's basement just to make sure that, if Gibbs was going to be pissed that they'd broken Rule 12, he'd lash out at Tony, not McGee. Tony was the one to make the first move in the first place; plus, he was closer to Gibbs than McGee. Fortunately, Gibbs reacted fine. He was a little pissed at first. But when Tony had told Gibbs that he was so deeply in love with McGee that, if he had to, he would resign just to stay with him, Gibbs was stunned. Then he smiled at Tony and told him that love was different than dating; he nor the rules would stand in the way of something so unstoppable as love. Gibbs also told Tony he was glad he had finally found that special someone, and he would support them and still have their sixes. The rest of them were happy too, most claiming they had known all along that they were into each other.

Feeling his lover's gaze on him, McGee looked up and over. He smiled warmly back before looking back down. But Tony wouldn't look away. He was too busy admiring his handsome, gorgeous lover. Feeling that Tony hadn't looked away, McGee looked back up and decided to start a staring contest with Tony. As they stared into each other's green eyes, all the love and affection they felt for each other was clearly written all over their faces. Even a blind person could see that Tim loved Tony just as deeply as Tony loved Tim.

They were staring so deeply, neither noticed that Gibbs had answered his phone and, after listening to the other end for a moment, hung up and barked, "Grab your gear." When Tony and McGee didn't move, Gibbs barked even louder, "Hey! You two stop staring at each other and get moving!"

"Sorry Boss!" and "On it Boss!" were spoken immediately and they each jolted back to reality. As Gibbs and Ziva moved to the elevator, Tony and McGee hustled to gather their things. Tony led the way but McGee was not far behind; he jumped in, turning to the side as the doors started to close, making it just in time.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

The case they'd been called out on was looking more and more like a hate crime. There was one dead female petty office and a severely injured Muslim, who was the petty officer's finance. Someone had clearly broken into their home and, if the mess in the house was a clue, there had been a struggle before the petty officer and her finance were shot. Upon analyzing the body, Ducky discovered that the fatal shot was one to her lower abdomen. She must've bled out. The finance had been beaten up a bit before he was shot in the shoulder and his foot. He crawled over to the petty officer after a neighbor heard the gunshot and called the police and knelt with her while she died.

He was loaded into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital. While NCIS was called in the get the body and crime scene. When they were done processing, Gibbs called for Ziva and Tony to head to the hospital and interview the finance. When they had gotten there, they were told that the finance had been rushed into surgery to remove the bullet in his shoulder and fix the broken rip that was very close to piercing through his lung.

Tony called Gibbs to update him on that and then told the nurse at the station to inform them immediately when it was safe to interview the finance. Now, Tony and Ziva were going back.

Upon entering the room, Tony was saddened even farther by the state the man was in. Not only was his body bruised and bandaged, his one eye swollen so much he couldn't see out of it, his cheek bone appeared to be broken, his left foot wrapped and elevated, his ribs and shoulder covered in bandages, but his eyes were bloodshot and full of agony. He oozed the grief he was feeling from losing the love of his life. It hit Tony really hard, and he was unable to speak.

Ziva looked at him and could tell he was choked up so she started speaking, "Hello Mr. Khan. I am Special Agent Ziva David, and this is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo from NCIS. We're here to ask you a few questions about what happened to you."

He bravely nodded and sat up as much as he could.

Ziva continued as she stepped closer, "We know this is hard, but can you tell us all that you can remember about the attack?"

When he spoke, his voice was thick with an Iraqi accent as well as grief, "Florence and I were sitting in our living room and watching a movie when our front door was smashed open. These two guys came in and started to shout about how wrong it was for her to marry a terrorist like me… She died because of her love for me." He looked down as his eyes welled with tears.

Ziva sat down in a chair and shook her head, "She died because of people's ignorance and intolerance."

He looked up and seemed to notice for the first time that Ziva herself wasn't a native American. He took a deep breath and continued, "We jumped up and I told her to run, for her weapon. She usually keeps a spare in the house. The men came at me and I started to fight them. I just wanted to protect Florence, but she jumped in too. Next thing I remember is that I heard a gunshot, saw her on the ground, with one of the men standing over her. While I was distracted, the other shot me in the foot before the shoulder. Then they took off running. I tried to save her, but she died in my arms." His voice broke with that last comment. He struggled to contain his emotions.

Ziva reached out and lightly touched his arm, "Do you know who the men were?"

He nodded and spoke through his tears, "Not their names, but their faces. Florence went to high school with them. They are in her yearbook in the football team picture."

"Would you be able to identify them if we brought the book to you?"

Again he nodded. Ziva squeezed his arm and said, "I am so sorry for your loss." Then she stood and motioned for Tony to lead the way out.

Then Mr. Khan called, "Please. Bring justice on the ones that did this to Florence."

"We will Mr. Khan. We'll see you soon."

Ziva pulled Tony out into the hallway. She gave him a weird look, silently asking if he was going to call Gibbs. He shook away some of the effect the victim had on him and pressed speed dial number 2.

"Go DiNozzo."

"Boss," his voice cracked and he coughed, "He thinks he can identify the attackers. They were in her high school year book."

"You stay. Be there soon," then he hung up.

As Tony and Ziva waited, she tried to ask him why he'd been so affected by the victim. But he didn't feel explaining. Soon, Gibbs and McGee showed up with the yearbook. Mr. Khan easily showed them the ones who attacked him and his finance. They thanked him, wished him well, then Gibbs led the way to find the suspects.

They were easy to find and arrest. Just as easy to break in interrogation. Case closed.

As soon as Gibbs gave them the okay to leave, Tony rocketed out of there. The other three looked after him with confusion and concern. Ziva explained what had happened at the hospital, leaving them even more worried. Tim frowned and had a pretty good guess what was wrong with his lover. He wanted so badly to go after him, but he knew Tony would need a little alone time first.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Thankfully, Tim didn't have to wait long. He'd been home for about an hour when Tony called him and asked to come over. Tim agreed and decided to cook one Tony's favorite meals, spaghetti with meatballs. By the time Tony showed up, the food was still on the oven, being kept warm. As soon as Tim saw Tony, he could tell Tony still hadn't fully recovered from the hospital visit.

Even when Tony smiled and said, "Yum. Smells good McHouseWife."

Tim smirked.

They ate in silence. When Tony was done, Tim finally turned to him and asked, "What's wrong Tony?"

He sighed and placed his plate on the coffee table. He turned to look at McGee, wondering how to start. "Rule 10," he started.

"Never get personally involved in a case," McGee recited.

Tony nodded, "I broke it and it interfered with my ability to do my job. When I walked into that hospital room, I could feel the misery and grief the guy was feeling. To lose his finance so early. It got me thinking about what would happen if I were to lose you." Here, he paused to breathe. Tim reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tony looked into his eyes, "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do Tony. Just like I know I love you." Tim reached out to touch Tony's face with his free hand. Tony leaned into the touch.

"I just don't know what I'd do without you."

Tim smiled, his entire being filling with the warm love he felt for this man. He leaned forward to give Tony a kiss, a warm, gentle kiss that was full of the complete love he was feeling. He tried to pull Tony down on top of him, but Tony pulled away. Tim whimpered and pouted.

"Wait," Tony gasped with a smile, "I wasn't done yet."

Tim smiled and sat back up expectantly.

That was when Tony slid off the couch and on to his left knee. Tim's eyes widened as Tony pulled out a small box. Both men's heart rates kicked up as Tony opened his mouth, "Timothy No-Middle-Name McGee. Will you marry me?"

Immediately Tim gasped, "Yes!"

Tony's face was illuminated by a huge smile that reached his eyes, chasing away all the effects of earlier. He quickly slid the simple yet gorgeous silver ring on Tim's finger before leaning over to kiss him. Tim grabbed onto Tony and pulled him on top of him. He moaned into the kiss as Tony slipped his tongue into his fiancé's throat. They made love right there on the couch before collapsing face-to-face and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: is still the same!

Thanks for reading! Here's part 2!

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

Tim smiled as he closed his eyes and let the breeze blow over him. He took a deep breath in the evening air and could smell the ocean. The balcony he was standing on faced the water. He opened his eyes as the sun started sinking below the watery horizon. He was so completely wrapped up by the sunset, he jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

His husband chuckled behind him, "You forget I was here Timmy?"

Tim smiled wider, "Of course not Tony. I was just watching the sunset."

He felt more than saw, Tony's smile as he rested his head on his husband's shoulder. Tim relaxed into him, and they both smiled contently. The sunset in front of them remind them of their wedding only two days before. It had gone beautifully. Only their closest family and friends had been there. Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Vance and his family, McGee's grandmother, Gibbs' father, Ned Dorneget (Tim only wanted to invite him so that he could discreetly rub it in the probationary agent's face that he was the one marrying Tony, not him), and Dr. Kate's sister. Senior had long ago made the fact that he didn't approve of Tony's choice in Tim, so he was never even invited.

It had been held outside, in a garden where Tim had taken Tony on one of their dates. Gibbs had been Tony's best man while Abby had been Tim's. Ziva had carried the rings; Ducky officiated, and Palmer had been the Man of Honor, planning almost the whole wedding with his new wife Breena's help. Everyone had awed and smiled through the ceremony. Both Tim and Tony had never been happier. They vowed to always love each other and to be there through the good and bad, in sickness and in health, til death parted them. As they kissed, everyone cheered. They accepted their congratulations then ran off down the aisle, holding hands until they got to Tony's car which had "Just Married" painted on the back window. It was packed full of their suitcases and carry-ons. Tim grabbed the tickets out of the glove box, and they went to the airport to fly to the honeymoon location, Tahiti.

Forgetting about the sunset, Tim turned in his husband's arms and kissed him deeply. They hadn't had chance yet to officiate their wedding, and Tim wanted to now. Tony seemed to get the hidden message behind Tim's kiss and picked him up. Tim chuckled into the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, never breaking the kiss once and wrapping his fingers in Tony's hair. Tony carried him to the bed and gently placed his husband down, kneeling in between him and rubbing his thighs. Then he snaked his fingers under Tim's shirt and lifted it up and over his head. Tim did the same. They continued to kiss while their hands glided over each other's torsos. Soon, Tony used to his mouth to press Tim back on to the bed and gently laid on top of him. Tim wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and squeezed him closer. Then he moved his hands down to Tony's butt and squeezed his cheeks. Tony moaned and pressed his pelvis down closer to Tim's, making both of their hard, trapped erections known. Tony suddenly growled and moved back so he could de-cloth his husband before himself. He immediately went back to his previous position and latched his mouth back on to Tim's. Tim grabbed Tony now-naked ass again and pressed their cocks together, silently demanding more. Both men moaned into the kiss before Tony broke away to breathe. Tim nipped at his ear causing Tony's cock to jerk. "Make love to me husband," he whispered into Tony's ear before nipping it again.

Tony responded with a moan before complying. He got up and went to the bathroom were he'd left the carry-on with the lube in it. After a moment he came back to find Tim looking at him with a world of love, compassion, and sexy hunger. It slammed into Tony, making the moment even more special. They were married now, together forever. He leaned down to plant a gentle, loving kiss on Tim's lips, drawing a heavenly sigh from the younger man. Tony smiled as he leaned up to squirt some lube on his fingers. Tim watched him with bright eyes as Tony slid a now slimy finger along his opening. It started throbbing with anticipation. Finally, Tony slid the finger in, causing Tim to gasp. Tony took his time opening his new husband up, playing with the younger man's cock as he fucked him with his fingers. Tim head fell back with complete ecstasy. But soon, he wanted more. "Tony," he gasped, "More. Please."

Tony smiled as he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his own dick. He lined his dick up with Tim's now-stretched hole and slowly pushed in. They both moaned as Tony slid in steadily until he was balls deep. He paused there to regain his composure so he could make this last as long as possible. He leaned down to press his lips on to Tim's lips, making the kiss gentle yet kind of sloppy as they tried to breathe. After a few moments, Tony pulled away slightly so that he could have leverage enough to slowly trust in and out. Tim moaned at the friction and dug his nails slightly into Tony's lower back.

For a few minutes, Tony kept it slow and gentle, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. Then Tim whined and used his grip on Tony's back to press him down harder. Tony got the message and started going fast and harder. They both moaned. Tony knew he wouldn't last much longer but he wanted Tim to come first. He pressed his forehead on Tim's shoulder and shifted slightly so that next time he thrust all the way in, he pressed Tim in just the right spot, on his prostate. Tim cried out, "Tony!" and grabbed him tighter. Tony opened his mouth and took Tim's shoulder into his mouth. He bit down as he started thrusting as fast as he could. Tim started moaning loudly, "Oh! Yes! Tony! Yes! More! So! Good!"

Finally, Tony reached in between their bodies and grabbed Tim's dick. He only had to slide his hand up and down it twice before Tim shouted, "Tony!" and came all over their stomachs.

Tony thrust in a few more times before he too shouted, "Timmy!" and came inside his husband. He gently laid down on top of Tim and rolled them over, not breaking the connection of Tony's dick inside Tim. Tim wouldn't have it any other way and wrapped his arms around his husband. Tony lazily stroked the back of Tim's neck as they caught their breath. They both fell into a light doze for about an hour before Tim woke Tony up by rolling on top of him and kissing him. It didn't take long for Tony to wake up and then to grow hard again, still inside Tim. Tony gripped on to Tim's side as the younger man pulled away and started fucking himself on Tony's dick.

They looked into each other's eyes as Tim pumped himself over Tony's cock. Soon, Tony could tell his husband was growing tired and he started thrusting his hips up and down, adding to the speed and force. Tim gasped as his prostate was hit. Tony moved one hand to wrap around Tim's dick and started pumping. Tim was moaning like crazy now, and the extra feeling of Tony's hand around his cock was enough to fuel him to move faster.

Tony started moaning loudly as Tim picked up speed and tried to milk him. Tony picked up speed too before shouting wordlessly and coming again inside Tim. Tim grabbed Tony's hand before he could let go of his dick and pumped fast a few times before coming as well. He gently pulled Tony's limp cock out of him before collapsing again.

After a few moments, Tony panted, "I think we should get a shower before we fall asleep."

Tim just nodded in agreement and led the way to the shower. As he bent over to turn the water on, he squealed with surprise. He turned around to see Tony smirking mischeviously.

"Did you really just smack my ass?" Tim asked, pretending to cover his smile with a glare.

Tony faked thinking, "Maybe…"

Tim lifted one eyebrow and said huskily, "You're gonna pay for that Mr. DiNozzo-McGee."

Tony's eyes widened with arousal as he played along, "Oh am I? And who's gonna make me Mr. McGee-DiNozzo?"

Before Tony could blink, Tim grabbed him and brought him closer for a searing kiss. Tony moaned immediately and tried to wrap his arms around Tim. But Tim wasn't done playing; he grabbed Tony's wrists and held his hands behind Tony's back. As they kissed like that for a few moments, the bathroom filled with steam. Knowing it was ready, Tim turned so he could push Tony into the shower and under the water. Tony pretended to struggle a little bit so that Tim would hurry up and follow him in. Tim did just that and latched back onto Tony's mouth. He reached down and grabbed Tony's dick, giving it a few pulls. Tony cried out but was unable to do anything with his hands still behind his back. Tim latched onto Tony's neck and started sucking as he pumped a few more times. After Tony was completely hard, Tim let go of Tony's hand only to turn him around.

"Hold on to the wall and spread your legs," Tim growled.

Tony did as he was told, relishing this moment. He heard Tim open a bottle, probably of liquid soap, a moment before he felt Tim's hand spread his ass cheeks apart. Then Tim pressed his dick to Tony's hole and shoved in. Tony cried out at the pleasing pain. Once he was balls deep, Tim took a deep breath so he would come again. Then Tony wiggled his ass a bit and Tim had no choice but to start thrusting. He pulled almost all the way before quickly shoving back in. Tony grunted and moaned with every thrust. "More Tim!" Tony finally gasped.

Tim shifted slightly so that, as he started pumping fast and hard, he would hit Tony's prostate each and every time. Tony's head shot back as the lightning bolt of pleasure jolted through his body with every one of Tim's thrusts. Soon, Tim could feel his balls and spine tightening. He picked up speed and grunted, "Come for me Tony. Come without me even touching your nice hard cock."

And at that Tony did come, shooting a long jet at a downwards angle, with a loud shout, "Oh Tim!"

Feeling the power of Tony's orgasm, Tim came only a second after Tony with a loud, wordless cry. He leaned against Tony's back as he also held him up. When he had caught his breath, he slowly pulled out and Tony turned to face him. "Hot damn Timmy!" he smirked before kissing his husband.

Tim still found it amusing that Tony liked the dominate side of him so much and he chuckled into the kiss. Then, after a few moments, they pulled away so they could wash for real. They soaped and shampooed each other until they were both clean. Then they walked to the bed and collapsed. They shimmied under the blankets before simultaneously moving closer to each other. They sighed contently as they wrapped around each other.

"I love you Tony," Tim whispered.

"I love you too Tim." And within moments, they were deeply asleep.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~~

A few months had passed since the DiNozzo-McGee wedding and honeymoon. They had gone back to work with smiles. Their NCIS family had greeted them happily and told them they were glad they were back. Everything went back to normal with Team Gibbs getting and solving cases better than ever before.

But after a surprisingly hard case, one that involved a kidnapped family that had two kids, something was once again bothering Tony. Since marrying McGee, he had been thinking a lot about kids. He had always loved kids and knew McGee liked them too, even though he was nervous around them most times. McGee felt like he couldn't bond with kids; he was into things that most kids, most adults couldn't understand, computers. He felt like he would always say something that would confuse them. But he did have his interest in baseball and video games and boyscouts. That was something kids could bond with him over, right?

And because Tony knew this is what Tim thought, he was surprised when later that night as they were watching a movie, Tim blurted, "Tony. I think I want us to have kids."

Tony immediately sat up from his position of his head in Tim's lap and looked at his husband, "You do?"

Tim nodded, looking determined yet unsure at the same time, "I know you're good with kids. And so are Ziva and Abby and especially Gibbs. I know I could be a good father if you guys were there to help me. I've just been thinking about it a lot lately and this last case really convinced me. When I saw how happy the parents were to have their kids back and safe, I knew I wanted that too. Can we please?"

Tony smiled, "I've been thinking about it too actually. For a while now. I think we should do it!"

"Really?" Tim lit up.

Tony nodded enthusiastically. Tim threw his arms around his husband and Tony hugged him back.

~~~~NCIS~~~~

They had spent the past few weeks trying to decide on what they wanted to do. They could adopt or get a surrogate or even make a baby in a lab somewhere. Tim liked the adoption idea because it would give an unwanted child a home, but that process could take months, even years, and because they were a same-sex couple, it could take even longer. Gibbs had even tried to step in to harass the adoption agency to make Tim and Tony on the top of the list, but even he couldn't make them budge.

Finally, Tim had an idea, "What if Ziva or Abby carried our baby?"

Tony looked up from his cooking with a cocked eyebrow, "What?"

"Well it would cost a lot to find a surrogate and I don't think I want my baby to be grown in a lab like a plant. And there's no one we trust more than our family at NCIS. It wouldn't hurt to ask them?"

Tony looked deep in thought for a few moments, "Yah. I guess it wouldn't hurt. If they say no then we'll have to find a surrogate somewhere else."

So here they were now, sitting down in Abby's lab with Abby and Ziva on one end of the evidence table and Tim and Tony on the other. They had just explained that they would like one of them to carry their baby, that they would pay for the doctor visits and extra food and all that, but if they didn't want to, they wouldn't be mad if either of them said no. Both women were shocked.

Then finally, just in time before the men fled, Abby blurted, "I'd love to carry your guy's baby! I mean, I love you both and I would be honored to have your baby inside me!" with a huge smile.

Ziva was calmer when she said, "I too would be honored to be your surrogate. But I would have to say that Abby may be the smarter choice. I would put your baby in too much danger out on the job and would probably kill someone when it came time for desk duty and then maternity leave."

Everyone chuckled in agreement, not even wanting to think about how scary Ziva would be if she couldn't go out in the field. Tony and Tim shared a look that said all that was needed. Tony smiled at Abby, "You're hired."

She squealed and jumped up and around the table to hug Tony then Tim. Ziva just watched with an amused smiled, vowing to make sure Tony and Tim's baby grew healthy inside Abby.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~

Tony rushed in through the hospital doors and looked around. When he couldn't see any of his team, he went to the lady at the desk. "Yes hi. Abigail Scuito. She's delivering my baby."

"Room 394."

Tony rushed off again and then finally burst into a hallway where he could see Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva, and Palmer all waiting nervously and impatiently.

"McGee's in with her already," Gibbs explained. Tony nodded his thanks before bursting in.

"Excuse me, but you can't be here," a nurse tried to push him out.

"That's my baby she's delivering!" he broke away and went to stand by Abby's head, which was squished in pain and covered in sweat. Tim was on the other side, letting his hand be squeezed painfully tight as Abby screamed. Tony grabbed her other hand, "Hey Abs. Sorry I'm late."

"'Bout time!" she grunted as she pushed. Tim and Tony locked eyes for a second before the doctor spoke.

"Alright, here's come the head. Just keep pushing Ms. Scuito. You're doing great."

They all had agreed they wanted to be surprised. Tony waited anxiously as Abby fought to squeeze the baby out.

"Way to go Abby. Keep pushing. You're the best," Tony kept speaking in between Abby's screams and efforts. Finally, a baby slid out into the doctor's hands and Abby collapsed back onto the pillows.

The nurse reached for a turkey baster-looking thing to suck some of the goop from around the baby's nose. Then the baby screamed.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed. Tony and Tim both beamed with happiness. "Which one of you would like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor smiled up at them.

Tim stepped forward to take the scissors and cut where the doctor told him to. Then the screaming baby was carried away to be cleaned.

"Is she okay?" Abby asked weakly.

"She's fine," Tony leaned back down to kiss Abby's forehead, "Thank you so much." His eyes filled with tears.

Abby smiled warmly up at him, "Have you picked a name yet?"

Tony looked at Tim and shared a smile, "We'll call her Caitlyn Abigail DiNozzo-McGee."

Abby's eyes filled with tears, "You're naming her after Kate?"

"And you," Tim chuckled.

Abby started sobbing just as the doctor came in. He handed her to Abby first, saying that she was hungry. Abby immediately moved her shirt aside so the baby could breast feed. Tony and Tim looked way out of respect until they heard the baby start suckling.

"You don't have to look away ya know?" she joked, "We're all family here. Tony, bring in Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer."

Tony smiled at her as he moved to the door. He poked his head out and immediately they all stood. He smiled, "Come and meet our new baby girl everyone!" They all hustled in and greeted Abby, Tim, and the new baby.

"Meet Caitlyn Abigail DiNozzo-McGee everyone," Tony said looking at his daughter proudly.

After the baby was done feeding, Abby handed her to Tony, who took her with a smile. He cooed at her as she looked at him with bright ivy colored eyes. Then after a few minutes, he walked over to Gibbs and said, "Say hi to your godfather and adoptive grandfather Leroy Jethro Gibbs, baby Kate."

Gibbs looked at Tony shocked. Tony had decided to keep that fact a secret for this day. He knew that Gibbs would have plenty of reason to reject Baby Kate, memories of Kelly, Tony knew, were still very strong and heartbreaking for Gibbs. But Gibbs looked down at Baby Kate and smiled and immediately held out his arms to hold her. Tony felt tears in his eyes again as he watched his mentor, Boss, friend, and father-figure hold his granddaughter, smiling and cooing at her and saying "Welcome to the family Baby Kate."

Then she was passed to "Auntie" Ziva, then to "Poppa" Ducky, then to "Uncle" Palmer, who looked nervous at first but then held her perfectly. Finally, it was Tim's turn. He looked at Tony, scared. Tony smiled warmly at his husband and walked over, "Here Timmy. It's simple. Hold her head here in your elbow and support her body with your forearms. There you go."

Finally, Baby Kate was safely in her daddy's arms. Tim never looked more proud. He kissed her forehead, earning a sound from Baby Kate that was similar to a giggle and a hiccup. They all chuckled at the noise while Tim grew brighter. Tony draped an arm around his husband and watched with a smile as Baby Kate finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. At that Tony looked up into his family's smiling faces. Each one was looking at Baby Kate with joyful, proud eyes, and Tony was never happier in his life, knowing that every aspect of his life was finally complete.


End file.
